Labyrinth 2
by Angie Cutie
Summary: One night, when Toby gets mad at Sarah, he wakes up the next morning, only to find that she is gone. After meeting to Goblin King and being challanged to complete the Labyrinth, he goes on a journey to find his sister, and along the way, makes new friends and learns what 'Family' means.
1. Chapter 1

Toby's P.O.V

"Toby! Come on! I told you to clean your room an hour ago!" said my older sister, Sarah, from the master bedroom. She is so annoying. She's always bossing me around! Ever since mom and dad died in the car crash last year, she's been in charge.

"I said I'd do it!" I yelled. Sometimes, I just wish she'd leave me alone. But she's my only family so I am forced to live with her.

I get up off my bed, put my X-Box controller next to my TV and pick up a tee-shirt off the floor. I throw it under my bed next to the moldy pizza box and Lance-a-lot, an old bear that Sarah gave me when I was a baby.

"Seems clean enough to me." I mutter to myself. I run out of the room, tripping over my sweatshirt, hoodie, and jar of peanut butter. I run down our grand staircase and into the kitchen, and into our dining room, where Sarah has already placed our dinner. Yum. My favorite. Salad, steak, mashed potatoes with LOADS of butter, and my favorite vegtables.

"Hey Toby," she says. Then, I hear the doorbell ring.

"Whos' that?" I asked, curious.

"Oh, I must have forgotten to tell you," she replied, walking over to the front door. "I invited Mrs. Smith and her son, Riley, to come over for dinner. Please be nice. I don't think she likes me," she said.

Sarah is crazy when it comes to people liking her. Everyone has to like her or she goes nuts trying to make them. Mrs. Smith, my math teacher, definitely doesn't like Sarah. In fact, she doesn't like anyone except her and her own son. She doesn't even like her husband, but she thinks she son is the greatest gift.

Riley is in my math class. He is such a snob, just like his mom. I don't know why Sarah wants Mrs. Smith to like her so much.

So, anyway, we have a great dinner and we decide to go out to the back porch for a while. Then, Sarah tells Mrs. Smith that I still have Lance-a-lot.

"No I don't!" I say.

"Yes you do. Don't worry. I know your embarrassed. You don't have to admit it," she replied.

"I don't have to admit anything because I don't have Lance-a-lot." I say, kinda raising my voice.

"Oh, and you should see his room, Nancy. It's disgusting. He has a moldy pizza box under his bed and candy wrappers in his closet. It's so gross." She says, turning her attention back to Mrs. Smith.

"It isn't that gross," I say, blushing.

"Oh, yes it is, Toby," She says.

"No it isn't, Sarah," I say, trying to hide the face that I am really mad.

"Toby." She said in a warning voice. I get up and run to my room.

I was so upset. I played my X-Box until I heard the front door open and close again and I knew that they were gone. I pretended to be asleep when Sarah came in to check on me. Then she went into her room.

"I hate Sarah!" I thought over and over to myself. "I hate her!"


	2. Chapter 2- Sarah is Missing

I wake up the next morning and I go downstairs to get breakfast. To my surprise, there is nothing on the kitchen table. I guess Sarah isn't awake yet. Sometimes she sleeps too late and forgets to wake up and make me breakfast. It's summer so after I eat, I go up to my room and play X-Box.

Around 11:00, I go into Sarah's room. She isn't there. I start to get scared. I look all around to house. Bedrooms, kitchen, dining room, pantry, closets, living room, bathrooms, attic, basement, backyard and even the crawl space in case she is playing a trick on me. I go into the garage to see if her car is there. And there it is. The small red convertible.


	3. Chapter 3- Jareth

But when I go back into Sarah's room, something strange happens. I see things move around. Then, I turn around to run out of the room and I see a tall man standing there. I think I remember him from somewhere, but I'm not sure. He has long blonde hair and crazy eyebrows.

"Toby. Nice to see you again," he said as he smiled a crazy, wolfish smile.

"Who are you and where's my sister?" I ask, trying to sound older.

"I am Jareth. Don't worry. I have your sister. In my castle. See, my goblins know how much you hate your sister. So they took her," He said, smiling again.

"You kidnapped my sister?" I scream.

"Don't worry. I have a gift for you," He says blowing off my question. Suddenly, a clear crystal ball forms in his hand. He gives it to me, and I see Sarah, surrounded by these crazy, messed up looking creatures.

"What are those things?" I ask.

"Goblins," He says.

"I don't want this! I want my sister," I say, sounding less older now.

"Ok. If you insist," He said. Suddenly, we were teleported to a desert looking place. He pointed to a hard-looking maze with a castle in the middle.

"Do I have to solve that?" I ask in disbelief.

"Sorry, Toby. Sarah had to solve it, and so do you." He says and there's that smile again. It's starting to creep my out. "You have thirteen hours to solve the labyrinth, or your big sister will be my queen forever. Such a pity," He said, while slowly disappearing.

"Wait! Sarah had to solve the Labyrinth too?" I ask. But he is already gone.


	4. Chapter 4- Hoggle

I run up to the front of the Labyrinth. I cannot find the way in! I suddenly spot a short guy shooting bugs with a water gun. Cool! He turns around and instantly gasps.

"Are you T…Toby?" He asks, suddenly horrified.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" I ask.

"Where is Sarah? Is she with you?" He asks.

"No. She's in the castle. That creepy goblin guy kidnapped her so I have to go save her, but I can't get in. Wait, you know Sarah?" I ask. This place keeps getting weirder and weirder.

"I'm an old friend. Sarah and I actually met right here. I'm Hoggle," He says, extending hand. I shake it and he says, " I can help you solve the Labyrinth."

" Ok," I say. "Thanks," I have nothing to lose. I've already lost my only guardian and I am about to get lost in a labyrinth. I could use some help.


	5. Chapter 5- I was kidnapped by goblins?

Hoggle helps me a lot. He shows me that things aren't always what they seem in the labyrinth.

Suddenly, I ask "How do you know Sarah?"

"She, uh, came to complete the labyrinth a couple years ago." He replies.

"Why?" I ask. Why would anyone want to come here.

"She came to solve it for you. Didn't she ever tell you? Jareth, the crazy goblin guy, kidnapped you and she came to get you back."

I am stunned by this. So that is where I remember Jareth from. This is crazy! I was kidnapped by goblins?


End file.
